psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Bob Smith (doctor)
Bob Smith (Robert Holbrook Smith, b. 8 August 1879; d. 16 November 1950) was a medical doctor and surgeon from Akron, Ohio, also known as Dr Bob. He was born and raised in St. Johnsbury, Vermont. After graduation from Dartmouth College in 1902, he completed medical school at the University of Michigan. He co-founded the self-help movement Alcoholics Anonymous with Bill Wilson, in 1935. Smith was called the "Prince of Twelfth Steppers" by Bill Wilson because he personally helped more than 5000 alcoholics without charge. Also, it was in his home that the basic ideas of A.A. were developed. Many A.A. ideas developed initially in an offshoot of the then-popular Oxford Group, which was then a Christian movement. Dr. Bob said that A.A.'s basic ideas came from their study of the Bible, that he personally did not write or have anything to do with the later writing of the 12 Steps, but that the Steps, simmered down to their essence, simply meant "love and service." See also *Alcoholics Anonymous *12 steps *Twelve Traditions *Alcoholism *Addiction Literature *[http://www.aa.org/bigbookonline/ Alcoholics Anonymous. The Story of How Many Thousands of Men and Women Have Recovered from Alcoholism], New York: Alcoholics Anonymous, 4th ed. new and rev. 2001, ISBN 1-893007-16-2, Dewey 362.29 A347 2001 ('Big Book'). *''Alcoholics Anonymous Comes of Age. A Brief History of A.A., New York: Alcoholics Anonymous, 1990, ISBN 0-916856-02-X, LC HV5278.A78A4, Dewey: 178.1 A1c. *Dick B., ''Turning Point: A History of the Spiritual Roots and Successes of Early A.A., Kihei, Hawaii: Paradise Research Publications, 1997, ISBN 1-885803-07-9. * Dr. Bob and the Good Oldtimers, New York: Alcoholics Anonymous, 1980, ISBN 0-916856-07-0, LCCN 80-65962, LC HV5278.D62 1980. *Ernest Kurtz, Not-God: A History of Alcoholics Anonymous, Center City, Minnesota: Hazelden, 1979, ISBN 0-89486-065-8 or ISBN 0-89486-065-8 (pbk.), LC HV5278, LCCN 79-88264, Dewey 362.2/9286 or 362.29286 K87 1979. * Pass It On: The story of Bill Wilson and how the A.A. message reached the world, New York: Alcoholics Anonymous, 1984. ISBN 0-916856-12-7, LC HV5032 .W19P37x 1984, LCCN 84-072766, Dewey 362.29/286/O92. External links *[http://www.orange-papers.org/orange-Dr_Bob_bo.jpg Photograph of Dr Robert Holbrook Smith on The Orange Papers website] *Text of Dr. Bob's famous last words in public at the First International Conference of Alcoholics Anonymous, July 28 - 30, 1950 at Cleveland, Ohio *"Dr Bob's Home" website, Akron, Ohio *Official homepage of Alcoholics Anonymous *Robert Holbrook Smith's autobiography in AA's 'Big Book', copyright to First Edition expired *Unofficial Alcoholics Anonymous history site *Extensive directory of AA pioneers *[http://www.orange-papers.org The Orange Papers, a critical review of Alcoholics Anonymous and the Oxford Group] *"Turning Point: A Comprehensive History of the Spiritual Roots of A.A. *"The Oxford Group and Alcholics Anonymous," a study of the origin, roots, program, and relationship to A.A. and its Steps of the Oxford Group *"New Light on Alcoholism: God, Sam Shoemaker, and A.A.," a comprehensive review of the role and contributions of Rev. Sam Shoemaker to A.A. *"The Good Book and The Big Book: A.A.'s Roots in the Bible," details on the basic ideas the A.A. program borrowed from the Holy Bible *"Dr. Bob and His Library" - complete study of books Dr. Bob read, recommended and circulated. *"The Akron Genesis of Alcoholics Anonymous," the story of early A.A. in Akron and Dr. Bob's leadership. *"The James Club and The Original A.A. Program's Absolute Essentials," Verse by verse study of James, Matthew 5-7, 1 Corinthians 13, the parts of the Bible Dr. Bob stated were considered absolutely essential to the early program. Smith, Bob Category:Twelve-step programs de:Robert Holbrook Smith sv:Robert Holbrook Smith